NEVADA STATE PUBLIC HEALTH LABORATORY PROJECT ABSTRACT SUMMARY The Nevada State Public Health Laboratory (NSPHL) currently provides services for food, environmental and clinical lab testing of microbiological and chemical agents for the investigation of foodborne outbreaks. Regulatory laboratory testing conducted at the NSPHL is limited to milk and dairy products at this time. As the designated FERN laboratory for Nevada as well as a Tier I LRN Laboratory, the NSPHL proposes to expand the scope of analytical services to include regulatory testing of other food items manufactured by plants operating in the state. In order to accomplish this goal the NSPHL must first achieve ISO accreditation. Therefore, the primary objective for the NSPHL is to develop an accreditation program for laboratory microbial and chemical food testing. According to the Las Vegas Convention and Visitors Authority, Nevada attracts in excess of 41,000,000 visitors annually. With a robust gaming and casino industry to service the tourists, an abundance of food manufacturing, service establishments and buffet venues are available. Such a wealth of food related establishments statewide lends itself to a beneficial and conscious surveillance opportunity to assure protection of visitors and citizens? health in Nevada. The NSPHL currently utilizes a Starlims Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS) which has the ability to log, track and document all food testing; as well as, incorporate an electronic interface with eLEXNET to report real-tie food testing results to the FDA. This will enhance the current capabilities in Nevada for rapid data sharing and public health response. The NSPHL works with all four health authorities in Nevada and is the only food testing laboratory in the state. The NSPHL is the designated testing facility utilized by Nevada?s manufactured food regulatory program. Achieving and maintaining ISO/IEC 17025:2005 laboratory accreditation will in effect increase the analytical capacity for the FDA in Nevada and enhance efforts to protect the food supply statewide. Page 1 of 1